Forever
by Joshayley4ever
Summary: Oneshot/Joshayey/Fluff. Based of the song by Papa Roach. :  Josh and Hayley have been best friends for years. A simple game of spin the bottle at Josh's Seventeenth birthday changes their lifes forever. R&R!


September 29th. Joshua Neil Farro's 17th birthday. Excitement was thick in the air at home, and even at school. He was a shy-type guy, and he assumed he was almost invisible to most of his classmates. Usually he felt comfotable walking through the halls, seemingly noexistent to the others at Franklin Prep. So much to his surprise kids at school all day had been smiling at him and wishing him a happy birthday in the halls. He had a good idea of why. See Josh went unoticed to everyone, but one person. And only her birthday congratulations mattered to him on this day. Her name was Hayley Nicole Williams, and to anyone else; you'd never picture them as best friends. But they had gone to the same daycare as kids, and there parents were friends. So naturally Josh and Hayley became closer over the years.

Though Josh and Hayley were complete and utter opposites. He was quiet, didn't have many frienda, wasn't a bit athletic, and he struggled to maintain a C average in all his classes. Only one word could decribe him, plain. Hayley on the other hand, was anything but plain. From the top of her bright cherry red hair to the tip of her painted hot pink toes: Hayley Nicole was interesting. She was super outgoing, and made new friends in the blink of an eye, an outstanding athlete, and got straight A's with no Hassle. So different, but they really only needed one thing to bond them together. Music.

Everyday after the last bell would ring she'd meet Josh down in the band room, where Josh's guiter that his mom had bought him for his 12th birthday was stored. Usually the two would spend hours, Josh sturmming away at his guitar. Not ever really playing the same piece more then once, just random melodies he made up in his head. It never got old to him, the way her face would light up after he finished playing a new song that he wrote the night before or during class that day.

Today was just an ordinary day, as Josh told his little brother and Hayley both that he hated parties, so they opted to just skip the party for his behalf. Josh met Hayley down in the band room, and started playing like he usually would.

"That's amazing, Josh." She commented in awe, "You wrote that?

He nodded. "Yeah but it needs work. All I have finished is the intro and maybe the chorus. I can't take fully credit though. Zac helped."

"Still, Josh, you have some mad guitar skills." She smiled, "And I, ... well I was thinking, but maybe...uh, I don't know. It's a stupid idea anyway. Forget I even mentioned it."

"Hayles, do you want tickle monster to come visied you?" He smirked evily, pretending to set his guitar down. She rolled her eyes at his maturity level even though her new found nickname made her heart skip a few beats.

"Well I thought of some lyrics to fit your chorus, and I was thinking maybe I could sing them aloud so that you can tell me what you think, when you play the song again." She mentioned quietly, looking away amd blushing a bit. Only Josh could make her so, so...nervous.

"You can sing?" He asked, obviously surprised.

"A little. I've always loved it, but I just started taking lessons a few weeks ago." She shurgged.

He smiled, and readied his guitar. His fingers moved back and forth, playing his song again.  
Hayley gulped nervously, what if she was horrible at this?

"And if you have to go, well always know that you shine brighter..." She sang along.

"Keep going, Hayles. Your doing great." He encouraged.

Together they worked on the song for what could've been days, and they would've noticed. They stopped when Joshs phone went off. He went over and saw it was a very angry text from his brother, commanding him to come home before he missed his own birthday party. Josh rolled his eyes, and looked over at Hayley accusingly.

Hayley giggled, "Come on. Birthday boy, you only turn 17 once. Live a little! Now lets get you home before mother Zac lays an egg."

~*~

The party turned out to be much better then Josh imagined. Zac and Hayley worked together and made everything flaweless. The decorations, snacks, music, lighting, games, all handpicked to suit Josh. Hayley took the liberty of informing and inviting lots of kids from their school. At first Josh wasn't fond of it, but after hanging out with them, he was actually having a great time.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up!" Zac shouted, and all attention slowly turned to him, "Who's up for a game of spin the bottle?"

Kids gathered and sat down in a circle on the floor. Hayley sat right across from Josh, and suddenly he felt nervous as she stared right at him. He hadn't ever though of Hayley in that way, but she was cute. He couldn't help the way his palms felt warm and clammy, his heart was racing so fast that he felt it might explode at any minute, and the bright pink tint surely covering his cheeks.

"Josh, since it's your party you go first." Zac ordered.

With shaking hands, Josh reached out and grabbed the bottle. Pushing it slightly, it began spinning. Round and Round, Faster then Slower, until it ever so slowly came to a hault.

They rised to their feet, and walked over to the walk in closet near the first floor staircase. Teasing and cheering echoed thoughout the room, and it only made them both even more nervous.  
Inside the closet it wasn't that bad. The only light was the small strip of light radiating from underneath the door. But at least there was plently of space inside this huge closet.

"So, uh, we don't have to do anything, if you don't want..." He insisted nervously.

"Kiss me, Josh." She replied bravely. And so he did.

His lips were on hers in an instant. The kiss was tender and sweet at first, and soon her hands found a home in his long brown hair. But then suddenly they were moving back, until she felt her back connect with the wall. Josh bit down slightly on her lop, which added to this pleasure-pain. She broke the kiss slightly to let out a moan, and Josh went to peppering kisses on her neck.

Suddenly, light flooded the closet and they turned to see Zac; sporting his infamous "i-knew-it-was-gonna-happen" smirk that made Josh want to go wipe it right off, but right now he was so careless, he could care less. As he was wrapped in this perfect little bubble of his. The small petite girl in the closet with him pressed her face in this shoulder, hiding from embarrassment. Josh grinned and leaned down.

"Be mine, Hayles?" He whispered in her ear.

She looked up and grinned, "Forever."

*~*

_Days,  
come and go.  
But my feelings for you,  
are Forever._


End file.
